Together With Everyone
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: First time using this so I am a noob with terrible grammar you may type this in review for edit. It Elsword X Aisha, Raven X Eve and Chung X Rena, this is rated T or not cause in some chapter it contains swearing and kissing Disclaim: If i did own it rena would of been marry to chung by now and raven with eve and aisha with elsword (my brother made fun of my grammar D:)
1. Ch 1 The Start

**Code: Hello, I am Code Angel but please do call me Code. I actually new around here so please support me and please do ignore my terrible grammar :D**

**Aisha: Hellooooo! Reader welcome to this little story of me and the dumb idiot Elsword**

**Elsword: -Mumbles-**

**Raven: ...?**

**Eve: That what I was thinking as well**

**Chung: Hi :3**

**Rena: Good day **

**Code: If your Rena x Raven fan, I srry but I a Raven x Eve fan srry D: but if you want me to make a request on Rena x Raven story then I make one but it depends if I free from stuff like school and home work D:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Rena: Grand Archer **

**Elsword Pov**

Morning had a arrive, but I rather go to sleep then getting out of bed so I slept in. Suddenly I heard bang from my door and guess who it was, the most evil girl who ruin my sleep.

"Elsword! Come on, you got to wake up already!

I got my head out of bed. "All right! So stop yelling in my ear already then!"

The Purple girl grabbed my shoulder and drag me out of my room.

"Aisha! Don't just grab me and drag me out of my room!" as I yelled and try to struggle my way free.

The girl with long green hair came out of her room. "May I ask what is going on Aisha?"

"Oh nothing much, but dragging this idiot out of bed" As she smile brightly.

"She just want me do the chores" As I muttered quietly.

Next thing I know, I saw Eve checking on Raven arm and they seem to be getting along fast. Then I saw Chung watching them like he was a stalker I mean why was he watching them?

"Hello Eve! What you doing?" She examine Raven arm as Eve was working on it.

I thought to myself, this is my chance to skip from Aisha. It took me while to figure a plan to skip, when Aisha was not looking I got up and ran outside and hid myself from Aisha

**Aisha Pov**

The warm sunshine that shine on me make me so happy and warm inside, when I looked around I started to think I should share this with someone and the closest person I could think of was Elsword. The next thing I did I charge at Elsword room and drag him out, while I was dragging him out to let Elsword smell the wind, I saw Eve and Raven but the weirdest thing is they were close well actually Eve was checking on Raven arm but they were close like something was blooming, I couldn't put my finger on it but it seem like they have a special bond. I asked Eve a week ago if she liked Raven and all I got from was "It depends".

**(week before)**

"Hey Eve!"

"How can I help you Aisha?" she polity asked me.

I looked around if Raven or the others wouldn't a around, then I took a big sigh.

"Aisha are you not feeling well?"

"Oh uh everyone okay!"

She titled her head. " Very well then"

When she was about to head outside. I accidentally blurted out. "Do you like Raven, Eve?!"

Eve paused and turn to me. I was nervous, my hand became sweaty and to be honest I was embarrass that i blurted something that was personal.

"To be honest Aisha, It depends"

She walked out of the door and for me I was glad it was over/

**(flash back ends)**

I notice Elsword ran out of the door like a fly so I chase him down to tree.

I started yelling at him so he could get down from the tree but he wouldn't listen to me. It was like I was talking to a 5 year old, I mean really I thought grown up to be gentle men but I was proven wrong.

"Elsword get your lazy butt down from that tree!"

"Eat a sock!"

Thus were Rena came out of house, to my surprise she had already finish cooking the food. I actually lucky to meet them well I don't know about Elsword.

**Eve Pov**

I was sitting outside relaxing by the wind, it was peaceful and I came to like it but Remy and Moby were my most favourite because they been with me since the very start of this.

"Hey"

As i turned around there stood Raven staring down at me.

"What do you want Raven?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"I am sorry but if it about your romantic life with someone, the-" I was cut off by Raven

"No, I just need you to check if this arm is functioning well or not"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

I stood up and drag him back inside to work on his arm. I thought to myself, why would he ask me? He could of asked Chung because he can work machines as well. That puzzled me a lot.

" Hey Eve! What you doing!"

When I looked who it was, it was Aisha and Elsword.

"Good morning, I just doing a little checking if that okay with you"

"Oh not a problem"

When I looked at them they show a lot of emotion which I could not calculate some reason.

**Chung Pov**

When I was working on my amour to make it sturdy, I saw my sweet Nasdo with Raven some reason. I decide watch them, as I was watching them I notice Elsword staring at me with his creepy glare. It made my spine shiver but I ignore it, I kept watching them until Rena scared me.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

"Chung what are you doing?"

"N-n-nothing that concern you"

I ran to my room to calm my self down from the scared I just had, I thought to myself why was my Nasod aiding Raven, I know they don't speak to each other often but them this close to each other, I snapped. I started throwing my pillows at the wall with my anger raging. It took me while to calm down from stress I had, I walked to my wind and to my surprise Aisha was yelling at Elsword to get down from that tree. They sure are noisy to cause a lot a ruckus for everyone, I snuck out of my room and went outside through backdoor, I sat down and stare at clouds and next thing I knew Eve was standing in front of me telling me how she feel about me, but that all ended. I woke up and looked around, it was just me outside and no one was around.

"It was all just a dream" I toked a big sigh and went back to sleep.

**Rena Pov**

Today day was great, everyone seem to be happy but Chung, I worry about him he seem so depressed lately. I thought hard and long for a while, I decide to make him a cake for doing such a good job that he have to smile. When I walked in kitchen, I grabbed the ingredients for cake and start mixing, when it was baking I decide to go outside for fresh air.

"Elsword! Please come down already!"

"Shut up Flatty!"

When I came outside all I heard was Elsword and Aisha fighting again. I toked a big sighed and went back inside instead, that when Raven and Eve sitting together took my eye.

"Eve why you guys so close to together? Hmm, has my little Eve Finally find a guy of her own!"

"Rena, I only checking is arm and when was I your little Eve" She snapped

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Oh nothing!"

I betting Eve crushing on Raven, I giggle to myself and skipped off.

**Raven Pov**

Watching Eve checking my arm made me wonder, did Eve ever had a father and mother before and she even had a husband. Sometime I wonder what going through her little head, I always believe she was a enemy when we first woken her from get slumber. She was Nasod and her race used me as experiment, but she different she not like the other Nasod that just attack us. She to nice to do that and plus she was sleeping when that happen, I wonder what it like to see what she see.

"Raven it done"

"Right!"

I took a look at my arm and it seem to be okay, then I faced back to Eve her golden eyes were like my but beautiful.

"Thank you Eve"

"I shall accept you thank you Raven"

I always hope that one day Eve would consider sharing her thought with me sometime first, she just like me, we both lost something we cared about.

When I was lost in thought I heard someone calling out to me. " Raven, Raven"

"Huh?"

"So you are a alive then"

"Wait was I lost in thought!"

She nod, I took a big sighed and went back to my thoughts.

**Code: I srry for my terrible grammar, if you like you can edit this and post in reviews then I can update this.**

**Elsword: Ha ha you sck at grammar**

**Eve: -slap him-**

**Aisha: Good job Eve**

**Raven: Um Elsword you alright**

**Elsword: Never Better**

**Chung: -shiver-**

**Rena: Dear oh Dear**


	2. Ch 2 The Kidnapped

**Code: Hello again it is I the terrible grammar person :D**

**-silents-**

**Code: o-o where is everyone?**

**Code: -forever alone-**

**Aisha Pov**

"Aisha and Elsword please stop yelling and come inside to eat okay"

"Fine"

Before I left I grabbed a rock and threw it at Elsword. When I got inside and sat down on the table, I got a chance to listen to my thought, why did I bring that idiot out?! He to dumb to understand.

"Aisha?"

"What?"

"I asked do you have feeling for Elsword"

I didn't even notice Eve beside me, but the question she asked me about, I started to blush

"N-n-no! Not at all me and Elsword are just friends"

I bet Eve could tell I starting to have feeling for him since my face were bright as red and my hands sweating like crazy. I had a life saviour who came by and drag Eve out that door.

"Come on Eve, we got do some hunting"

"Eh, why me?"

I can hear them outside, poor Eve but that save me from that trouble!

"Here you go Aisha"

I took a look and there was Rena setting up the table and handling the food, I admire her a lot because she can cook and clean.

"Aisha your sitting in my spot"

I know who voice that belong to, so I got up and bitch slapped his face.

"Gah!"

"Oh no, Chung bring the first aid kit!"

I wish Eve could see my slap, it was perfect!

"Why the hell you slapped me!"

"Hey! You asked for it!"

"Guys stop fighting!"

I kicked Elsword in the shin and left.

"What the heck is wrong with Aisha?!"

"Chung! Please bring the medic"

I could hear Rena and Elsword but I couldn't hear Chung, why? I should just go and relax for a day.

**Eve Pov**

I remember asking Aisha if she liked Elsword and Raven dragging me out for some hunting

"Hey Eve did you hear me"

"No but please repeat again"

I saw a big sigh escape from Raven mouth, was he trouble from something I do not know but I wish to know more.

"Eve I been meaning to ask for a while now…"

"What you mean for a while now?"

"I know it not my place to talk about your family but…."

He stopped in his tracks and when I took a look it was the forest, I didn't know why it had to be a forest, but it better then getting caught in fight with Aisha and Elsword.

"Did you ever love your king?"

My king? What is love is he asking me about, I do not know what is love but my emotion to king are not helpful but useless, we Nasod never had any emotion before but when I and I only look around my friends they bring a lot emotion to each other. Aisha told me happiness, Rena told me sadness, Elsword even told me about anger some reason. Love did not fit in the category, I was confused and lost with the word love.

"Love? What is love, It is not on my data to know such thing as love"

When I told him what is love, Raven seem bit disappointed that I did not know such thing called love.

"Eve it a little hard to explain you know"

I looked straight into his gold eyes, his became red and his eyes averted me quickly.

"C-c-come on let us go to the area"

I followed him but the thought of his word "Love" it was stuck in my head like a needle, I started to look at Raven and my heart, I can feel it beating.

**Rena Pov**

I started to clean up since Aisha ran away and went outside and Elsword locking his room, Raven drag Eve out and Chung, he hasn't even left his room for 2 hours, I start to wonder if he okay or not. I went to his room and knocked.

"Chung it me Rena!"

I waited but no replied came from his room but in the hallways.

"Hello Rena, what you doing standing at my door"

"I was looking for you, may I speak to you for minute"

I watched Chung opening his room. I told myself to inhale and exhale.

"Come on in then"

"Thank you very much"

As we stepped in, Chung sat down on floor and had quickly asked me.

"What do want Rena"

I try to think but only I could ask is.

"What you think if Raven and Eve were together?"

"No!"

I could here his voice cracking, I sat down beside him.

"It okay to cry Chung"

Before I knew it Chung started to cry, I patted his back and I knew why he was so depressed he was in love with Eve, but her heart was taken from Raven.

"Hey Chung"

He looked at me and before I knew it I kissed him, I got up and left I could tell he was speechless. My thought came to me, why did I kissed him again, my mind was so blurry and fuzzy it like I didn't have control over my self. I sighed and hope that we both forget about it.

**Raven Pov **

When Eve looked at me with her eyes, my heart sank knowing she never knew the emotion of love. It was hard not to show my love for her when she doesn't have the emotion.

"Raven?"

I looked back and when I was about to replied, I got hit by tree and everything was fading to black. I had dream and I wished it would of last forever, sitting in the meadow is me and Eve. It was different then I see because I was a blade master and she code empress, sitting in the meadow together. I started to wonder why they resemble us but so differently. Soon I heath warm voice that I can't forget.

"Raven, please wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, I looked a around and saw the meadow it was just like in my dream.

"Eve how did we get to the meadow, we were in forest just now"

She sighed and patted my head.

"I had drag you out from forest since it dangerous"

"Eve did I say anything weird a while ago"

She slightly nodded, I start to worry a bit.

"You do have to worry what you said, all you said was blade master and code empress"

I was relief that I didn't tell her I cared for her.

**Chung Pov**

She kissed me, I was in shocked when she kissed me. My feeling for her as friend grew little stronger then before, was it that I love her that I can forget my sadness. I started to stand up and look for Rena.

"Rena!"

"Hello Chung"

When she said that, it like she had never kissed me before.

"Can we go take a walk outside, just you and me"

"What about Elsword and Aisha"

I just grabbed her hand and drag her outside.

"They be fine" smiling as best I could.

When I had chance I looked back to her and she would always smile at me. Now I know who I actually love and it was Rena. I let her hand go and we sat down near a little lake together, it was peaceful and quiet.

"Hey Chung"

"What wrong?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to say your name that all"

Her smile was warm it made me smile as well. It like what Aisha told me Rena is the shinning sun and I was the beautiful moon, I think?

**Elsword Pov**

-flash back-

I was kick through the wall and it hurt really bad, I remember storming off to my room and locking it.

-flash back ends-

I kept yelling in my pillow and kept repeating myself over and over. I stopped and had chance to think, why did she kicked me being slapped wasn't good enough but kicked that just hard core. I faced to my wall and I just quickly went to sleep. The dream I had was a nightmare, we all argue and fight and before you know it our team had been shattered, Aisha she started going out with a guy that made my blood boil. That when I heard a scream, I jump out of bed as soon as possible and my surprise it was Aisha scream. I rushed out as fast I could but she was gone and her staff, it was on the ground, then another scream not to far from there were Rena scream and Chung yelling. I tried to rush over there as fast as I could but to only see Chung crying when holding Rena bow.

"Chung! What happened!"

"I-I-I couldn't protect her!"

"What you mean!"

Chung turn to face me and the word he said. "Rena was kidnapped!"

Aisha was kidnapped as well and if Rena was kidnapped then Eve was in danger.

"Chung! We have to go Eve in danger as well!"

He got right back on his feet and we rush as possible to see the Raven trying to fight the creature back, and in it arm was Eve. I rushed in to help but when it saw us, smoke came out of it and disappeared, once it was gone Raven kept punching down on floor saying he wasn't strong enough to protect her.

"We need think how we are going to save them"

Chung replied as quickly as possible. " Maybe we can find Remy and Moby to track down the girls?"

"Great idea Chung!"

Raven dash back to the house to find Remy and Moby, it was hard for us to catch up with him. When we got there, Raven was outside ruining the field to search for Moby and Remy.

**Code: srry again for terrible grammar D:**

**Rena: Tune in next time on next week or monday :D**

**Code: What!**

**Aisha: Bye!**

**Eve: -nodding-**


	3. Ch 3 Girl in pain

**Code: Today new all guys will be on the next ch and the girls will be on this ch to see who evil person BWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Guys: -playing games-**

**Girls: e-e**

**Code: oh and in Rena pod SHE IS NOT DEAD but she passed out**

**Rena Pov**

Everything was fuzzy when I started to open my eyes, I notice something purple beside me as my vision became bit more clear it was Aisha and beside her was Eve.

"Aisha and Eve! Are you both okay?!"

I saw Aisha trying to struggle a bit. "I okay, but were are we?"

Again I took look area and what I saw shocked me. We were in a throne room and sitting on that throne was the guy name Alex that Raven had told us about!

"I see you girls are a wake now" He started to smirk at each one of us.

"Why you doing this!"

His eyes stared down at Aisha. "Power my dear"

When he said power I thought what power, does plan to use us as bait or take our life force away.

"Y-you are the worst human I have met so far"

I looked over to see that Eve was still conscious, the most thing that puzzled me the most. Why us? His voice sounded cold and cruel and his eyes meet with my, when he tried to touch me I bit his finger.

"I see, you are like Series, even your face look like her. I remember stabbing her when she try to free Raven, through I never knew she would go so far to save him."

"I am not Series! I am Rena the elf and if you dare lay on finger on my friends I rip you in two!"

My rage roused and the more it rises the more I struggle and my rage hit it limits, when he grab Eve.

"You jerk! Let her go or I send you to hell!"

"Now now Rena I just want to take a look at her, no need to be so protective, right Eve"

I saw Eve try to struggle away from him, but when she struggled she kicked his leg.

"You bitch!"

I saw Eve was thrown to floor being kicked by him, I was so helpless I couldn't protect my her.

"Stop it leave her alone!"

I saw Aisha biting his leg and he started kicking her to. I watched as my friends were being beaten, my soul took over my head and I to bit him.

"Why you! Guard send them to there prison and if I see you helping these girls, I turn your ass to pieces"

My vision was fading and I took the most hits, it hurt it really did hurt but I was glad to help out my friends. They mean so much to me,soon my mind fade away.

**Aisha Pov**

We were carried to the prison, we were in pain so much and Rena she was kicked hard in stomach. When we arrive at the prison, I got up and ran to Rena.

"Rena! You be okay just stay with us!"

"She be okay Aisha, she just lost conscious"

I was relieved that she was alive and breathing.

"Eve will the guys find us?"

She looked at me and nodded. I turn back to Rena, I didn't know why she took most damage it should of been me taking damage not her. Tears started to roll down, I cried for being weak I couldn't even protect my friends and Rena she was the most damage.

"Aisha, we must not cry or be angry at our self. Right now we have to wait"

"Wait for what!"

I forgotten that Eve had no emotion but what she said was right. I wiped way my tears and got back up on my feet. I took a glance at the prison we were in, and the bed caught my eye.

"Aisha what are you doing?"

"I going to check on Rena if she bleeding or not"

I started to drag the sheets to Rena, I sat down beside her and wrap the sheet on her arm and stomach. They were badly damage then other part, after I had finish our food had arrive. I grabbed the soup instead and fed it to Rena.

"Aisha, why are you feeding her soup instead?"

"Because it easier to swallow it then"

I looked back at Eve, I notice her staring at the painting again. Her eyes looked sad, when I saw that it felt like she had emotion of sadness.

"Eve are you feeling okay?"

"I do not understand this feeling I feel"

I was surprise when she said that, it felt like Eve is actually having feelings. I proud that she starting to have those feeling.

**Eve Pov**

Rena is injure and Aisha taking care of her. I am weak and my heart started to melt, it was sadness I had felt, but sadness wasn't alone in some word humans would call it "Fear" and I can feel it. All these emotion I feel, I can't not understand it so well I thought I can only feel one emotion which it was called happiness but my recording data was wrong. The data that was stored in my, I decide to look through but nothing worked. I thought hard and long why I felt these kind of feeling is that I am slowly turning into a human or is it that this thing which human called a "heart" forming inside of me. I could not calculate what those the heart, but I remember I chest beating before and that is when me and Raven were outside in meadow together before I was kidnapped.

"Eve?"

"Oh, I sorry Aisha I was lost in thought"

Aisha stared at me with a big smile. "Eve lighten up, you told me your self that we shouldn't be sad or angry at our self, so lighten up"

I remember saying that but how can I lighten up when Rena is hurt and these feeling flooding my own data, soon I fell asleep.

"Eve!"

The voice that was so familiar was Raven, he was standing in meadow reaching for my hand. Then I could a feel a beat in my heart, it was like it was calling out to me saying " Grab his hand". I didn't know why but when I grabbed his hand, I was happy and the happiness struck. The only thing that give me happiness was Raven and Elgang.

"No! What you doing to her!"

I could hear Aisha yelling, my eyes snapped open and what I saw was them dragging Rena away.

"Eve! There taking Rena somewhere!"

Before I knew it they grabbed us both, Aisha, Rena and I were separated from each other. I was inside orb and the others I did not know were they are I tried my best to free myself, I couldn't and I sat there and tear roll down my eyes, until I heard a boom at front door.

**Code: The guys will be on next ch :D**

**Elsword: Yes it butt kicking time :D**

**Rena: Sorry Elsword but your going to be working with the others**

**Elsword: V-V**

**Raven: -patting Elsword back- lighten up **

**Eve: Yes lighten up**

**Aisha: -grab hammer- can I whack him if he doesn't lighten up**

**Chung: Aisha! No need for violence**

**Raven: Chill Chung**


	4. Ch 4 Here come the Boys

**Code: Hello everyone!**

**Eve: …..Late**

**Raven: Yes very late**

**Elsword: e-e mew**

**Aisha: Dumb ass**

**Elsword: Bitch 3**

**Aisha: -chase Elsword- Get over here you faggot**

**Rena and Chung: -Cuddling-**

**Code: e-e Damn it, anyways here the boy side**

**Raven Pov**

I had nearly ruined the garden and the house it self, just to search for Moby and Remy.

Elsword grabbed my arm. " Raven take a chill pill!"

"Elsword is right! You can't just go crazy and destroy the whole house!

**Chung Pov**

A hour passed and we finally calm Raven down.

Raven was tied up and started to shout at me and Elsword " Let me out! I don't deserve this!"

I stared at both of them and saw Elsword drawing on Raven face.

"You fucking asshole! When I get my han-" When Raven was about to finish his sentence we all heard a squeak behind us. When we turn around well not Raven since he was all tied up.

"Moby! Are you okay, where Remy!" Elsword started to shake poor Moby back and fourth.

I yelled at Elsword and whack him on the head "Your going to hurt him Elsword!"

We heard loud thud behind where Raven was, when we turned we saw Raven rolling around.

"Free me right now!"

We both look at each other and nodded, we both grab a barrel and stuff Raven inside.

"Moby can you carry the barrel to where Rena is!"

I was tapped on shoulder and when I turn around, I saw dark auras on the barrel and Elsword.

"U-uh Aisha and Eve too, ha ha ha" I quieted down and crawl into barrel with elsword crawling into next barrel.

**Elsword Pov**

I can't believe I doing this. I crawled into the barrel and beside me where Chung and Raven.

"Are we ready yet?" asking Chung beside me.

We heard a big thud outside the barrel, it was Moby but he turned him self larger and carried us to area where Aisha and other were. Next I knew Raven had untied himself when we were at the front entrance of the castle and he just explode the door into pieces.

"Raven! Why the fuck you destroy the door!" I start yelling at him.

"Guys let just go find the girls" Raven and I both glare at Chung.

Code: Srry it so short I just got my winter break today

Raven: -chase elsword-

Elsword: Eve! save me and I luv you forever

Eve: request is rejected, but we are pair up until this is end then I will help you

Aisha: -cuddling with Rena-

Chung: D: Rena why I luv you -goes to eve and kiss her on cheek-

Rena: I luv Aisha because she healing my wounds -cuddling-

Raven: -chase Chung- Get over here! D:

Chung: I srry!

Eve: …?

Code: Well ch 5 is going be final one okay :D


	5. Ch 5 Not Same Without you

**Raven: -carrying Eve-**

**Elsword: e-e what you doing**

**Eve: since we are pair up in couple isn't it best we act like one**

**Chung: Say that to yuri girls ._.**

**Rena: oh hush, is cuddling not enough for you**

**Aisha: Were just cuddling until the end **

**Code: e-e in the end I betting you two might make out **

**Everybody but Rena and Aisha: Are you two really going to make out**

**Rena: want me to do it right now**

**Chung: No thank you**

**Code: I made my name underline because news in this final chapter Rena had died. Just to make this for drama srry D:**

**Aisha Pov**

I felt my body it hurt so much I couldn't take it, I was stuck inside the orb it was purple. I heard laughter and exploding sound, I looked down and saw Banthus standing there. I notice he was waiting for someone, I saw figure coming out of hiding and it was Elsword standing right in front of me. The tears started rolling down my face, I was happy very happy to see his face once again my eyes started to close it self. I knew the last time would I last saw Elsword would might be the day I will never be a wake again, my eyes shut closed forever never opening again. I found myself standing in darkness alone crying, I was weak and hopeless why did I had to pick being Void Princess when I not that helpful. I heard a voice it was warm and friendly it had light around it, I turned to see Elsword holding his hand out to me. I felt something warm around my body, I woke up and see Elsword holding me tight it was like a dream when I saw the orb shatter. Tears wouldn't stop coming down and I kept crying.

"It okay Aisha I here for you" Elsword voice was warm and comforting.

I held on to him and pray that this would never end, I know where my heart belong to.

I whisper to him very soft "Thank you"

Then I pass out and hearing Elsword "Aisha! You better not die!"

I was happy to met Elsword and others, so happy I could just cry for having great friends and Elsword the boy I loved right beside me.

**Eve Pov**

Where am I? I can feel the pain in my body it like my life force being dragged out by force, I took looked around my area and I saw him. Alex the one killed Raven's finaicee Seris, I pray that Raven wouldn't encounter him but Raven just showed up. I felt something wet tearing down my face, maybe that I love him and that I don't want lose him. Somehow I went to hibernation and slept, I couldn't see but the dark.

"Hello"

The voice I could hear my king voice but I can't not see him.

"Eve come this way"

I slowly walked to the voice, I heard another voice behind me.

"Come with us Eve!"

That voice, I decide to walk closer to it, getting to know it.

"Eve! Don't listen to those monsters, come home!"

Home… did I had a home before? Home I-I-I want to go home but where do I belong, I just nasod…. yes I just a nasod I don't belong anywhere, I have no home or happiness. Yet why do I feel something I had never felt before.

"Eve please come home, I-I love you! Please don't leave us Eve, please"

The word love…. yes love it is love I had felt from the very start but who did I love, my king? I turn to face the warm light that shine on me, I start walking close to it and I know the darkness is trying to swallow me up so I ran, I ran and ran to the light as fast I could.

"My queen!"

I saw the place where I was belong. Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Chung and Raven…. now I understand where my home lies and where I was first belong to. Opening my eyes a little I see Raven holding me, knowing him he thought I died. I brushed his hair lightly, looking at his eyes I could feel his breath that was just a inch away.

"E-Eve! I-I thought you died when you didn't wake up" I could hear him crying.

Without him I would have been dead with the king I used to cherish.

"Raven, why are you crying?" I could feel my voice was very weak but I spoke anyways.

He looked at me and wipe his tears away. "You idiot. I thought you died when you didn't wake up"

Raven, our gang been through hardship and battles yet we still made it through the day with smile on each our faces. I know a nasod does not the emotion but I know that we just need a little help to have our emotion opening up, I very happy that I had met all of you I was so happy I didn't knew it until the end…. I just want to say "Thank you, Thank you for everything"

**Chung Pov**

Raven, Elsword and I had split up to find the girls and I know where Rena was.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Raven which way do we go!"

"Shut up!"

"Raven, Elsword is right there th-"

I was cut off by Elsword pointing at the colours " The stupid purple one is Aisha"

Both me and Raven looked at each and then back at Elsword, he was tapping his foot, trying to get our attention for sometime.

"Well I know because there green one beside it with a silver one on the other side"

As Elsword pointed out which area was which, I dashed in to green halls without a second thought.

**Flash Back Ends**

Wonder how long have I been running for, maybe past 10 minutes, maybe? I kept running until I saw something shinning ahead. Looking at it, I was pretty close to the end. I heard arrow was fired but lucky for me my amor protected me.

"Well how cute, hey Rena your prince here to save you" Hearing a slight giggles and laughs.

"Who are you! What you done to Rena!" As snapped back to the voice.

"Chloe, Chloe The Dark Elf. The Traitor of her Kind" Her laugh was crazy and creepy at same time.

I shot my pistol at her and she just avoid them like they where nothing.

"Aww! Is the baby going to go cry! Ha ha!"

The dark elf girl sicken me so much I want to rip her in two. I saw her typing on the orb, it showed Rena but as I took a closer look, her eyes where open but the look on her eyes where dead they where dead.

"What did you do to Rena!" Shouting as loud I could.

"Your so annoying 'What did you do to Rena' I going to cry, your so dumb look at her, she just dumb shitty elf her give up her alive to be with her elders"

I couldn't believe it Rena…. she can't be dead she can't be. I didn't know what happen but it was pitch black and I heard screaming it was loud and I wanna end it, it end as soon I said it. I had gotten a clearer view and I saw Chloe in two, I looked at my hands and it was fill with blood…. did I just killed with my own hands.

"Chung! Are you alright!" It was familiar voice coming by.

I turned to see the gang watching me with blood on my amor "I sorry. I-I couldn't save her"

I had drop to my knees and cried as loud as I could. I felt a hug and as I looked up it was Eve who was comforting me but I heard little whimpers and felt bit tears on my amor. She was crying… no we were all crying, if I was just strong enough we could of save Rena. I let my emotion took over and I cried out for her to come back, back with us and back into my arms again. I knew she wasn't coming back never. We went to orb and took her corpse with us back to house.

**Raven Pov**

Rena was dead, Aisha was unconscious and Eve was still crying. When we got back the house was fill with lights and decoration, it seem it was christmas but everything wasn't jolly without Rena in our group. All of us place her in the meadow that was not to far from here, we give our thank to her and everything she had done for us. We return back Aisha was wake waiting for us, all of us didn't had the heart to tell her that Rena had died.

"Hey Gang and dummie! Wait where Rena?" Aisha wouldn't stop staring at us.

"Rena dead" As Elsword show no emotion in his voice

Aisha just stared and just reply like it was joke "H-hey this is just prank right! Right! She just hiding just to surprise me that all right guys!"

Everyone didn't speak for while until Aisha started to cry. It was painful to watch her cry…. it was painful for all us, we just sat down and did nothing. There was silence not single peep was heard from any of us, I looked at Eve and looking at her made me feel that I was weak that I couldn't save her friend.

"Rena want us to be happy even if she not here" Chung spoke clearly but we all heard his voice cracking.

Aisha stand up and brought a present for each of us. I open my and I found a mistletoe in it, I figure out that what she was trying to do was easy to read.

"Hey Eve guess what" I try not to show that I was blushing lot.

She turn to me and when she about answer me I lift the mistletoe above us and I kissed her. Her soft lips weren't cold but warm, she was little shocked but in the end she give me her warmest smile. I looked at what she got and there was new tools in it for her to repair thing much easier. I saw Chung getting up leaving with two present in his hand, I felt sorry for the little guy . He lost someone he had fallen in love with, if it where Eve I would be in his condition sad, lost and weak.

"Aisha, I like you a lot would you go out with me" Elsword was blushing like crazy when he was asking Aisha to be his girlfriend.

Both me and Eve watch them very closely, I saw Aisha dragging him in the other room so they could had so private time together. Knowing us we wanted to eavesdrop on them so we did, we heard Aisha saying yes and bit of that we heard kissing sound. It was kind of awkward right now so we left, we were walking to living room when I felt a tug on my arm.

"What up Eve?" I turned around and faced Eve who was still holding on to my arm

"R-Raven, if we built the nasod race back up" I saw her shaking and face becoming very red

I didn't know what she was saying for bit but when I notice her face where red, she was in love and I knew who she was in love with.

"W-will you be my king when nasod race is revive!" Her voice was little shaky.

My answer was simple, I pulled her in and give her kiss.

**Chung Pov**

"Hey Rena I brought us our present" I tried to act jolly but I knew it wouldn't last.

I sat down quietly beside her grave opening her present and placing down a stuff bear beside her grave. I lay there, I let my mind wonder around for bit and back to focusing on her. I told her what was everyone doing and how are they are feeling when she was gone, I told her how Aisha put a mistletoe in Raven present so he could get kiss from Eve. I looked at a star and you knew what it twinkle right at me, I thought I was getting sleepy and all but it kept twinkling until I wave at it. Then it hit me, Rena was the star watching over me like she always has been watching over our group.

"Oi Chung!" I turned to see Raven who was carrying a box in his hand

I waved back him wondering why was he here. I watched him closely, he was putting the bear in the box so it was like cover for it. When it rains or snow it wouldn't be wet then, so when we come back we can come visit her grave and tell her the most wonderful adventure so she would enjoy it as well. I stare at the star and smile, when Raven left to check on the sleeping Eve. I whisper to Rena who was watching down on us "I love you"

**Code: I DONE WOOOOT**

**Rena: Why did I die D:**

**Chung: At least it was romantic a bit**

**Raven: I find it more romantic when I kiss Eve **

**Aisha: Shut up! Me and Elsword scene was way more romantic **

**Eve: Wanna prove that -get ready to slaps Elsword-**

**Elsword: Slap Aisha not me!**

**Code: …. Any whoooo I thinking making another story, just check my profile to see what was listed and send me what you want me to write. Oh yeah I be setting up a poll of which scene was most romantic Eve and Raven, Aisha and Elsword or Chung and Rena **


End file.
